


Deadly Sin

by RhymePhile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Mulder discuss one of the seven deadly sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Sin

**Author's Note:**

> **griva_x** asked for an X-Files snippet, in which Mulder and Krycek discuss one of the seven deadly sins

"Did you know the Latin term for lust is 'luxuria'? Interesting, isn't it? Makes it sound like the deadly sin of lust is luxurious."

They were together for yet another fleeting moment -- just enough time to ease the ache, but never enough to make Alex content. These were the hours of rough, passionate kisses and fumbling in the dark for each other; of hurried tastes of skin and sweat; of need, of want, of desire.

When their paths did collide, they flung themselves at each other with an almost primal force, desperate to reconnect after weeks, often months of separation. Their reunions were spent entirely in bed, in a safe place of Alex's choosing. He couldn't afford to be sloppy, not now. He was on the run from the Syndicate, and both of their lives were forfeit if they were caught.

But when they were wrapped around each other as they were now, Alex allowed himself to exhale. For now all he breathed was Mulder.

"Being lustful is luxurious, to me at least," Alex answered.

They were sitting in a car, its windows steamed over from their lovemaking. Alex had his leather jacket wrapped around both of them, and he was slowly stroking Mulder's jaw.

"Funny, I don't feel sinful."

Alex bent down to kiss him. "I feel redeemed."


End file.
